<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Love by LustfulQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061412">Family Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulQueen/pseuds/LustfulQueen'>LustfulQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Sisters, F/F, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulQueen/pseuds/LustfulQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lovette's daughter Crystal gets a hard on applying sunscreen lotion to her mother, it leads to an awkward moment. Soon though, they'll be fucking the entire family. Mothers, daughters, sisters, everyone will be drenched in cum.</p><p>Brief character descriptions:<br/>Sarah - Oldest Sister/Daughter<br/>Large round breasts, small butt. Ginger hair and freckles with green eyes. Never wears underwear.</p><p>Lovette - Trans Mom<br/>Large perky breasts, large butt. Black hair and a tan. Constantly horny.</p><p>Kiera - Mom<br/>Large round breasts, large butt. Red hair, pale skin. Likes to nap naked.</p><p>Crystal - Trans middle sister/Daughter<br/>Small and perky breasts, small butt. Black hair and pale skin. Can't help getting hard.</p><p>Rosa - Youngest sister/Daughter<br/>Small and perky breasts, large butt. Ginger hair and freckles with green eyes. Oblivious, but loves to participate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mother/Daughter, Sister/Sister - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+trans+girls+that+needed+incest+representation">All the trans girls that needed incest representation</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1. The Beach (Lovette x Crystal and Lovette x Kiera)<br/>Lovette laid upon the soft beach towel, watching as her youngest and oldest daughters splashed each other with sea water. Her wife, Kiera, slept peacefully next to her, submerged in the shadow of an umbrella. Resting with her head on Kiera’s belly was Crystal, Lovette’s middle daughter, who watched her sisters with boredom. She never much cared for the beach, but didn’t mind spending time with her family.<br/>“Crystal, dear?” Lovette asked, causing Crystal to carefully raise her head off Kiera’s belly, not disturbing her sleeping mother. “Would you be a dear and apply some more sunscreen lotion?”<br/>“Sure mom,” Crystal said before reaching into the picnic basket and removing the bottle. After squirting out a large glob she asked, “Where do you want it?”<br/>“Just on my back, sweet heart,” Lovette said.<br/>Her daughter’s cold hands on her upper back caused Lovette to jump, before she settled into the soothing touch. Crystal’s hands were so soft, they were like the kisses of angels upon her back. After almost a minute of the massage Lovette asked, “Would you mind putting some on a little lower?”<br/>“Oh, sure,” Crystal said nervously as she looked down.<br/>She was practically right on top of her mother’s large round butt, which was barely covered by her bathing suit. Even her balls seemed to pop out of it, teasing Crystal. Nervous sweat ran down her head as she began to apply the lotion to her mother’s lower back, attempting to keep her eyes off of her mother’s ample rear end.<br/>“A little lower, dear,” Lovette said again, almost purring at her daughter’s touch.<br/>Without anywhere else to go, Crystal began to massage the top of her mother’s butt, pressing her fingers deep into her flesh. It was a divine feeling, to grip her mother’s ass as her other mother slept right next to them. It was enough to make Crystal grow hard almost instantly, causing her bikini bottom to poke forward and reveal her dick to anyone who happened to look at her.<br/>“L-like this?” Crystal asked, grabbing another handful of her mother’s ass.<br/>“Perfect,” Lovette cooed. Then, almost scared she asked, “Are you comfortable putting it on that low?”<br/>“Oh, yeah,” Crystal said as she ran her hands over Lovette’s fat round ass. “It’s no problem at all.”<br/>So softly that Crystal couldn’t even hear, Lovette began to moan as she chewed on her lip. She knew that her daughter touching her butt was wrong, but it felt so good. It was as though she had been born just to pleasure her mother. She could feel her own dick growing hard, grinding against her belly as Crystal began to lean forward. She felt the tip of her daughter’s cock slide between her ass cheeks, followed by her long shaft. Crystal didn’t even realize she had done it, having been so caught up in the euphoria of groping her mother’s ass, but it was enough to snap Lovette back to reality.<br/>She abruptly pushed herself up, nearly knocking Crystal into the sand. She quickly said, “Crystal sweetie, why don’t you go join your sisters in the water?”<br/>“Oh um, okay mom,” Crystal nervously said, pushing her erection down so Lovette wouldn’t see as she began to walk out towards the water.<br/>“Kiera, honey?” Lovette asked as she ran her fingers along her wife’s thigh.<br/>“Huh? Yes, sugar lips?” Kiera asked as she woke from her nap.<br/>“I’m really hard, and really horny,” Lovette pouted. “Can you take care of me?”<br/>“Of course, my queen,” Kiera replied with a smile before pausing. “But what if the kids see?”<br/>“Oh, they’re too far out to notice,” Lovette said as she pulled her bikini bottom down, presenting her massive dick for the world to see. “Now come here, my cock won’t suck itself.”<br/>“You’re adorable,” Kiera said before pressing her lips over Lovette’s dick head, licking her slit as she fingered herself.<br/>Kiera slowly pushed her head further, taking Lovette’s dick deeper until it reached the back of her throat. She locked eyes with her wife, who moaned as she groped her own breasts. Then, Kiera began to move back and forth, fucking her own throat with her wife’s long and hard cock. She wrapped her tongue around it as she continued, relishing the taste. All the while, Lovette thought of Crystal, who she now wanted to suck her cock more than anything.<br/>“I’m cumming!” Lovette gasped, before shooting a load of hot semen down Kiera’s throat.<br/>“That was fast,” Kiera said before kissing her wife, who tasted her own cum on her lips.<br/>“Yeah, I really needed that,” Lovette said as she looked over to her daughters, playing in the water. Once more, her cock grew hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2. The Car Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal can't help it as Rosa's fat ass presses against her cock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lovette didn’t dare tell Kiera what had made her so horny at the beach, unsure of how she would react. Crystal didn’t talk to either of her mothers for the rest of the trip, embarrassed and ashamed of getting a boner from her own mother’s ass. Neither of her sisters noticed though, as they were too busy having fun.<br/>When it came time for the car ride back, the whole family having taken quick beach showers, the girls all filed into the back while Lovette drove. They were all still dripping wet with a mix of salt and freshwater, while sand tugged at their skin in odd places. Because she was so wet, Rosa didn’t feel like sitting where she might damage the car. Instead, she decided to sit on Crystal’s surprised lap.<br/>“Is this okay, sis?” she asked as she leaned back to look into her older sister’s brown eyes.<br/>“Oh, um, yeah,” Crystal nervously said, biting her lip as Rosa looked away.<br/>Crystal took a moment to peer around the car, making sure no one was watching her. Both her moms were focused on the road, while her older sister Sarah silently gazed out the window. Then of course, there was her younger sister. Rosa sat oblivious to her older sister’s growing erection as she sat on her lap. With a gulp, Crystal reached down and pulled away her bikini bottom, releasing her cock from its pen.<br/>Rosa didn’t notice as Crystal’s dick pushed against her wet bathing suit still clinging to her large round ass. But she did when a bump in the road mad Crystal’s dick slide under her bikini, and in between her ass cheeks. Crystal gasped with fear, horrified of what had just happened, and of what Rosa’s reaction would be. Even still, she couldn’t help but love how good it felt to be this close to her sister.<br/>“What was that?” Rosa asked, still oblivious to what her sister was doing.<br/>“What was what?” Crystal replied, hoping she didn’t sound too suspicious.<br/>“Oh, I think I sat on something,” Rosa told her, before she began to wriggle her hips.<br/>Each small movement from Rosa was enough to make Crystal shiver with pleasure. Her heart was racing, both from fear of being caught, and the excitement of grinding her dick against her little sister’s ass. Once they hit another pot hole though, both Crystal and Rosa were thrown forward. Crystal grabbed onto Rosa’s waist and pulled her back down onto her lap. In that moment Crystal came, squirting cum all over her little sister’s ass and lower back as her hold tightened on Rosa’s waist.<br/>“Geeze sis, you can let go,” Rosa said, pushing Crystal’s hands away. “It was just a little jump, I’m fine.”<br/>“Yeah, you really are, Rosa,” Crystal quietly said as she pushed her softening dick back into her bikini.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3. The Shower (Sarah x Rosa and Lovette x Crystal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re gonna need to save water,” Kiera said as her daughters entered the house in front of her. “Sarah, Rosa, why don’t you take a shower together?”<br/>“Ugh, do we have to?” Sarah asked with a roll of her eyes.<br/>“Why are you complaining? You used to take baths when you were kids,” she replied.<br/>“That was forever ago!” Sarah cried. “Whatever, come on Rosa.”<br/>“Could you sound less offended?” Sarah asked as she followed behind.<br/>“”Lovette?” Kiera asked.<br/>“Yes, my dear?” Lovette responded with a kiss.<br/>“Care to join me in the shower?” she asked.<br/>“I would love to, but I should get started on dinner first,” Lovette said as she moved towards the kitchen. “Take your time though, and I’ll repay you later tonight.”<br/>“Oh, mom!” Crystal groaned. “That’s gross!”<br/>“Sure it is,” Lvette said with a smirk.<br/>Rosa watched as Sarah lifted her beach shirt up, then her breasts fell down a moment later. It was weird to think her sister was so beautiful, but it was so true. Rosa then pulled her own small bikini top off  to much less delight than she viewed Sarah’s breasts with. Still, she watched as Sarah stepped forward, then leaned down and pulled her shorts down, revealing her small but perfectly shaped butt. As Rosa pulled her bottom off, she allowed her fingers to graze along her vulva before following Sarah into the shower.<br/>Once the sliding door closed, Sarah turned the hot water on, letting it wash over her head and down her chest. Rosa couldn’t help but play with herself as she watched water slide down Sarah’s butt, but didn’t want to alert her. So, Rosa quietly rubbed her clit as she stared intently at her older sister’s ass. Then, she reached forward, hoping to grab a handful of Sarah’s cute little but, just as her sister turned.<br/>“Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to be sharing the water,” Sarah said as she stepped to the side, allowing hot water to cover Rosa.<br/>“It’s okay,” Rosa said as she looked up at her sister. “I never realized how tall you were.<br/>“And I never noticed how short you were,” Sarah said before jokingly patting her little sister on the head.<br/>“And I never realized how big these were,” Rosa said before grabbing onto both of Sarah’s breasts.<br/>“Hey, what are you doing!” Sarah cried with surprise.<br/>“It’s okay, we’re sisters!” Rosa said as she began to feel them up. “Geeze, these things must weigh a ton!”<br/>“Y-yeah,” Sarah gasped. “You’re l-lucky with those little ones.”<br/>“You’re kidding me,” Rosa said with a laugh. “No one likes small tits. Big ones are what everyone wants to suck on.”<br/>“You shouldn’t talk like tha-that to your s-sister,” Sarah said.<br/>“Then who else would I talk like that to?” Rosa asked, before she began to squeeze Sarah’s nipples.<br/>“I don’t kn-kn-OOOOHHHH!!!” Sarah moaned, as cum ran down her thighs.<br/>“What was that?” Rosa asked with surprise.<br/>“I have sensitive nipples,” Sarah explained.<br/>“Oh, so you won’t mind if I do this,” Rosa said before placing her mouth over Sarah’s right nipple.<br/>Sarah continued to moan, the sound drowned out by the shower, as she looked down at her little sister. Rosa looked back up into her big sister’s eye as she sucked on her tit, circling her nipple with her tongue. With her right hand, Rosa squeezed Sarah’s left breast and teased her nipple. The sounds of her sister’s moans were enough to drive Rosa wild, making her gently bite down over Sarah’s nipple as she grabbed her sister’s hand and brought it against her crotch.<br/>As Rosa made love to her older sister’s tits, Sarah fingered her little sister’s warm and wet pussy. Never before had Sarah imagined doing something like this before, especially not with her own sister. Now, she hated herself for having never done it. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to fuck her sister every day from now on. Meanwhile, Rosa was so glad that Sarah was just as into it. She didn’t know why, but the car ride home had made her so horny. If everyone else hadn’t been around, she would have banged Crystal right there in the back seat. Not that she realized Crystal wanted to fuck just as bad.<br/>At last Rosa cried out, “I’m cumming!!!” as she squirted into Sarah’s hand and the bathtub.<br/>“I guess it’s a good thing we’re already in the shower,” Sarah giggled.<br/>“Shut up,” Rosa pouted as she gently punched her sister on the shoulder.<br/>Meanwhile, Lovette stood in front of Crystal who sat in a kitchen chair, her mother’s crotch inches from her face. It took everything in her not to look at it. Lovette basked in knowing that, which turned her on so much. It took all of her willpower to not get an erection, but she knew it wouldn’t last. It didn’t matter though. All she needed was enough time to toy with her daughter.<br/>“Now that the water’s boiling, we just have to wait,” Lovette said with a smug smile. “Although we have to decide on what meat to use. Chicken, or sausage?”<br/>“Um,” sausage?” Crystal nervously suggested, her hands moving to cover her growing erection.<br/>“Yes, I bet you can’t wait to taste my sausage,” Lovette said, her own penis beginning to grow, slowly pushing its way out of her bikini.<br/>“A-are you going to get it?” Crystal asked.<br/>“Oh, my beautiful daughter,” Lovette said as she put her hand on Crystal’s head and slowly pushed it down. “It’s right here.”<br/>Lovette could feel her daughter’s hot breath on the head of her penis as Crystal panted, enraptured by her mother’s cock. Without saying a word, she leaned forward, and put her soft lips around it. The taste of her own mother’s dick was better than any food she had ever eaten, and it only grew in taste as she began to lick her slit. Her mother’s precum tasted so salty, and yet so delicious, she wished she had tasted it before.<br/>“You’re such a good girl,” Lovette said as Crystal continued to suck on the tip of her dick. “Mommy’s so proud of you.”<br/>“Thank you, mommy,” Crystal said before putting her mom’s cock back in her mouth.<br/>“You suck dick so well, baby girl,” Lovette moaned as she slowly pushed her cock deeper down Crystal’s throat. “You’re the best daughter a mother could ask for.”<br/>Lovette’s dick was almost entirely down her daughter’s throat, being gladly sucked on. As Crystal looked up into her mother’s eyes, drool running down her chin, she began to stroke her dick. It was a euphoric experience to deepthroat her mother’s cock as she jerked herself off. But then, with no warning, Lovette came in her daughter’s mouth. She then pulled her dick out, and began to rub it on Crystal’s face.<br/>“Such a good little girl,” Lovette purred. “Do you want a treat?”<br/>“Yes mommy!” Crystal squeaked as she licked the side of Lovette’s dick.<br/>“Good girl,” Lovette said before leaning down.<br/>She took Crystal’s cock in her hand and slowly jerked it, before placing her luscious lips over its head. Crystal gasped at the sensation, while Lovette pushed her head down, taking her daughter’s cock all the way down her throat in one go. She then began to move her head up and down as her tongue wrapped around Crystal’s dick. It was a heavenly and orgasmic experience.<br/>“I’m cumming!!!” Crystal cried as Lovette jerked her head back just in time.<br/>Crystal gasped and panted as her cum squirted over her mother’s lips and chin, marking her as her cum slut. Lovette smiled at her daughter’s worn out face, before she planted several kisses along her dick. Then, she returned her daughter’s dick head to her mouth, and sucked the rest of her cum from it. Finally finished, she stood up and turned around, showing off her large fat ass to Crystal as she walked towards the refrigerator.<br/>“Your mother and sisters will be done any minute,” she said as she opened the fridge door. “You should go clean up. Maybe we’ll do this again sometime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4. A Mother’s Duty (Kiera x Crystal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed since Lovette and Crystal had sucked each other off. Since then, Crystal had been nervously avoiding her mother, unsure of what to do now that they had been so intimate. Meanwhile, Rosa and Sarah seemed closer than ever. They spent breakfast giggling together, while Crystal sat by herself on the couch, avoiding socialization. Afterwards, she returned to her room and remained there for several hours.<br/>Finally, she decided it was time to confront her mother about what they did the other day. She was hoping for more, but didn’t want to get her hopes up. At the very least, Crystal wanted closure. So, once she was sure that her sisters wouldn’t intrude, she walked towards her mothers’ bedroom, still wearing her pajamas from the previous night. A pair of sweatpants and a loosely buttoned shirt that made her look particularly cute, and were easy enough to take off should she need to.<br/>“Mom? We need to talk,” Crystal said as she pushed open the door, before gasping in shock.<br/>Kiera was spread out in front of her, sleeping entirely nude. Her large breasts fell to the sides of her chest, while her nipples were fully erect from the cold insulation. Her thick thighs led up to her visible vulva, while one of her hands rested just above it. Never before had Crystal seen her mom like this, and never before had she thought about doing what came next. Crystal reached into her sweat pants and pulled out her hard dick, before she slowly began to stroke it to her unconscious and naked mother.<br/>It was at that moment that Kiera sturred, causing Crystal to panic as her mom looked upwards. “Crystal, baby?” she asked as she sat up. “What are you doing?”<br/>“Mom, I was uh, I came in to,” Crystal stammered, still stroking herself as she looked at Kiera’s large rack.<br/>“Oh. that’s what you’re doing,” Kiera said before standing up. She stepped forward and took Crystal by the shoulders, before seating her on the bed next to her. “You know, when I was a bit younger than you, I used to masturbate to my mom changing. I wanted nothing more than for her to catch me, and fuck my brains out. But she never did. Do you understand why I’m telling you this?”<br/>“N-no,” Crystal said, embarrassedly hiding her cock.<br/>“Because it’s a mother’s duty to take her daughter’s virginity,” Kiera said before pushing Crystal down onto the bed. “Now just lay there, and let mommy take care of you.”<br/>Kiera climbed over Crystal and took hold of her hard dick, before slowly lowering herself onto it. Crystal moaned with pleasure as her mom’s tight warm pussy wrapped around her cock, making her heart beat so fast and hard. Kiera then began to move her hips, riding her daughter’s dick back and forth as they both moaned. Crystal reached upwards and took hold of her mother’s breasts, squeezing and massaging them as she was fucked.<br/>“Whose mommy’s good girl?” Kiera asked as she leaned forward.<br/>“I am, mommy!” Crystal cried, before clamping her mouth down on Kiera’s left breast.<br/>Crystal sucked on her mother’s tits as she rode her, lost in the saphic and incestuous lust. Her body screamed with pleasure, as drool fell from her mouth while she sucked. With her left hand still holding Kiera’s right tit, Crystal grabbed onto Kiera’s fat ass with her right hand, taking in any sensation she could. Then she began to feel weird as semen backed up inside of her, waiting to come out.<br/>“I’m cumming, mommy!!!” Crystal cried, just barely holding it back.<br/>“DO it, baby girl!” Kiera ordered. “Cum in mommy’s pussy!”<br/>With that permission Crystal thrust her hips upwards, sending her dick deeper into Kiera’s pussy, before blowing her load deep inside her mother. The sensation of creampieing her own mom was otherworldly. Even after shooting out every last drop of cum, Crystal kept thrusting her hips, unable to stop fucking her mom.<br/>“Let me clean you up, angel,” Kiera said as she pulled herself off of Crystal’s cock.<br/>“I love you, mommy,” Crystal said as she sat up.<br/>“I love you too, baby,” Kiera replied as she took Crystal’s dick in her hand.<br/>Crystal watched as her mother began to lick the cum and pussy juice off her dick, which only kept her hard. Kiera made sure to lick her daughter clean, even sucking on her balls as she stroked Crystal’s cock. Once satisfied, she began to suck on Crystal’s dick head while her tongue wrapped around it, as she continued to stroke it. A few moments later Crystal came again, this time into her mother’s mouth.<br/>Once all clean Kiera sat up and asked, “How was it baby?”<br/>“Amazing, mommy!” Crystal gleamed. “Can we do this again?”<br/>“Of course, angel,” Kiera said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. “Any time you’re feeling horny, come see me. Mommy will take care of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5. Nightmares (Crystal x Rosa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosa tossed and turned, grumbling in her sleep, before at last she awoke with a start. Ever since she was a child, Rosa had suffered from terrible nightmares. The only thing that made them go away, was sleeping in bed with someone else. So, she pulled on a see-through white shirt and a pair of pink panties, then left her room. The only light on in the house came from Crystal’s room, so that’s where she went.<br/>“Hey, Crystal?” Rosa asked as she pushed open the door.<br/>“Hmmmm?” Crystal asked, barely awake as she laid in bed.<br/>“Can I sleep here with you?” she nervously asked back.<br/>“Sure,” Crystal replied. “Just turn off the light.”<br/>“Okay!” Rosa enthusiastically said, before flipping the light switch off.<br/>As she climbed into bed with Crystal, Rosa realized her sister was sleeping nude. It wasn’t unusual for the women in her family, but she felt slightly awkward sleeping next to someone who was naked. So, Rosa rolled onto her side so she faced away from Crystal that way she wouldn’t have to see her naked body. This worked for about half an hour, until just as Rosa was falling asleep.<br/>Crystal, unconscious, rolled over and placed her arm around Rosa and pulled her sister close. It was enough to jar Rosa completely awake, before she quickly calmed down. Rosa actually thought it was really cute that her older sister was now holding her. So, she nestled in close to Crystal, unknowingly rubbing her butt against Crystal’s penis. Even as it grew hot and erect, pressing against her, Rosa didn’t realize it was anything more than Crystal’s body. It did oddly feel good though.<br/>After a few minutes though, Crystal woke with her cock hard and her heart pounding. She saw Rosa’s ass pressed against her dick, and then realized where her hand was. Ever so slowly, she moved her hand closer to Rosa’s chest, then clamped down over her small breast. It felt so different from her mom’s boobs, and it was so fun to rub Rosa’s nipple through her shirt. Meanwhile, Rosa was almost laughing at what she believed her sister was doing in her sleep, likely responding to some weird dream. It also felt really good, so it’s not like she was complaining.<br/>Still, after a minute of having her small breast fondled, Rosa decided to roll over and get Crystal’s arm off her. Instead she looked right into Crystal’s eyes as her dick head accidentally pressed against her little sister’s clothed pussy. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds, both terrified and unsure of what to do. Then, Rosa looked down, and saw that the warm part of Crystal’s body she had been feeling was actually her boner. <br/>“Crystal. What are you doing?” Rosa quietly asked.<br/>“I’m sorry, I was,” Crystal began to cry, before Rosa cut her off.<br/>“It feels really good against my pussy,” Rosa said. “Can we do it some more?”<br/>“Yes,” Crystal choked as she slowly pulled her sister’s panties down, revealing her smooth crotch. She then asked, “Can I stick it in?”<br/>“Yes please,” Rosa answered, before stifling a moan.<br/>Crystal pushed her long thick cock into Rosa’s tight little pussy, stretching it out as it slid deep inside. It was so warm, wet, and tight it felt like Crystal might die. But then, Rosa leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. Crystal was taken back by this, before she placed her lips over Rosa’s. As Crystal began to slowly thrust her dick deeper into Rosa’s pussy, she slid her tongue inside her mouth. Crystal kissed her little sister with incestuous love as she fucked her, rubbing Rosa’s clit at the same time.<br/>Rosa pulled away, her and Crystal’s mixed saliva still binding them together, before she leaned forward and placed her mouth over Crystal’s small round nipple. Crystal let out a moan, as her little sister sucked on her tits and took her dick, as she grew close to climax. With no warning she rolled on top of Rosa and pinned her arms down as she continued to fuck her, looking deep into her sister’s eyes. Then with one final and heavy thrust, she came inside her little sister’s pussy, before collapsing on top of her.<br/>“You’re such a good little sister,” Crystal panted as she began to finger Rosa, her dick still inside.<br/>“I feel really tingly!” Rosa squeaked, her body shuddering.<br/>“Good girl,” Crystal cooed, before she began to suck on her little tits.<br/>Rosa let out quick and heavy moans as her big sister fucked her, her legs wrapping around Crystal’s ass. Then Rosa let out a loud cry, before her legs fell to the bed and Crystal fell completely on top of her. With the sisters’ breasts pressed together, and their cum marking each other, the sisters relaxed in each other’s embrace. They realized together that they were in love, a unique and special love that no ordinary person could understand.<br/>“I love you, Crystal,” Rosa said.<br/>“I love you too,” Crystal said back.<br/>“You’re the best big sister I could ever ask for,” Rosa smiled before kissing her sister gently on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>